


Three Men and a Baby. Well, Two Men, an Angel, an Archnephilim, an Archangel, a Witch, and a Baby, But Who's Counting Anymore?

by weldersmightyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Joins Team Free Will (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg, Rowena too, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weldersmightyb/pseuds/weldersmightyb
Summary: Spells make Dean nervous. That's just common knowledge. Especially when they make Cas drop to the ground unconscious. But once Gabriel shows up with more information, Dean has to question whether this spell is actually a bad thing.





	Three Men and a Baby. Well, Two Men, an Angel, an Archnephilim, an Archangel, a Witch, and a Baby, But Who's Counting Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick ficlet in response to kuwlshadow's wonderful art. Thank you so much for letting me write a story in response to it!

Cas was sick and Dean had no idea what to do.

Kicking himself internally for thinking they might actually get a break now that Michael was dead, Dean paced the room as they waited for Rowena to return their call. There was nothing else he knew to do now, and that was what was killing him the most. He could deal with fights to the death, actual solvable problems that he could place in his sights. But he didn’t even know where to begin.

Everything had been somewhat peaceful in the bunker, a movie playing on the screen as they sat as a family in the Dean Cave. Jack was sprawled on the floor, glued to the cartoon on the screen. Sam had been looking through his databases, searching for their next hunt, no matter how much Dean scolded him for not being able to take a break from it all. Cas sat on a pillow in between Dean’s feet, his head resting on Dean’s knee. There was a tranquility around them all, his ‘Team Free Will 2.0’ as he had called them not too long ago. He let himself bask in the quiet of their lives, just happy that he could sit back and breathe for once. 

Dean had to untangle his fingers from Cas’s hair when the angel stood and sent him a questioning look. The hunter nodded, letting his angel know he could use another beer. It still astounded him that they could communicate without saying even a single word. Cas slipped silently out of the room, shaking his head with a smile.

Dean spaced out into the movie, a small smile on his lips as he heard Jack asking Sam another of his many questions about the movie on the screen. The boy didn’t seem to understand that movies were just to be watched, that he would get his answers if he just stayed quiet and paid attention.

Dean was out of his chair and running down the hall before he even processed the sound of glass shattering and a body hitting the floor. His knees hit the floor hard as he slid to a halt next to Cas, who seemed to be out cold on the kitchen floor. He felt his heart freeze, not even knowing what to do at that moment. Should he take his pulse, vitals? Do angels really even have them? And why would Cas be sick? Angels don’t typically pass out at random intervals.

It had taken the three of them together to carry Cas into Dean’s room, and now they just stayed silent. It wasn’t like they knew what else to do at this point. Dean’s pacing had everyone on edge, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t until Jack spoke up that he paused.

“His grace.” Jack seemed to be lost as he stared at his adopted father’s motionless form. Dean tried to keep quiet, but he was itching to snap at the boy. “It’s like his grace is too much for his vessel.” Jack looked stuck by the thought, a sadness Dean felt himself deep in his chest. “I don’t understand.” 

Dean almost wanted to smile from the head tilt that Jack wore. It was so reminiscent of early Cas. But he just watched Cas, waiting for any sign of life. Dean caught sight of Sam’s hand going to Jack’s shoulder to comfort the kid, but before he could make contact, a loud banging started at the bunker’s entrance. Sam took off at a quick jog, heading out of the room to grab Rowena.

Dean had no intention of leaving Cas’s side, knowing Sam would bring the witch down to them and Dean would owe her another favor before the night was out. But then he heard shouting and something that sounded like a scuffle, and Dean couldn’t keep himself from peering out the door to see what the commotion was. He wouldn’t have guessed in a million years what he saw.

Gabriel was struggling and demanding to get past Sam, who seemed to only be holding him back in order to run the usual tests. Gabriel seemed like he was getting completely fed-up with Sam’s antics, but Dean didn’t blame him. He just didn’t have time to be thorough either.

“How are you not dead?” Dean almost wished he could be less blunt, but his need for Cas to be alright trumped any polite air he would have attempted.

Gabriel laughed with little humor as he finally shoved past Sam and jogged lightly down the hall. “Winchesters questioning a good old fashioned resurrection. Now I’ve seen it all, Dean-o.” Dean eyed Gabriel as they met in the doorway. He wanted to just accept that Gabriel was back. He wasn’t the worst of the winged dick-bags after all. But all he needed was for another winged dick-bag to stick their nose where it didn’t belong. “Look,” Gabriel leveled his gaze at him and Dean instantly felt the need to trust him. Gabriel rarely went down Serious Boulevard. “You couldn’t have honestly believed that I was dead. I’m the Trickster. Nothing keeps me down.” Gabriel shot a look over Dean’s shoulder, leading Dean to guess he was indeed here for Cas. “Do you want my help or not, Dean-o? Cassie doesn’t look so good.”

Dean stepped aside then and let Gabriel pass, who strolled right up to the bed, no hesitation other than to tap his hand on Jack’s shoulder as he passed. Gabriel ran his hand above Cas’s body, a similar motion to what Dean had seen Cas do a hundred times with them. Dean held his breath until he saw Cas’s chest rise and fall once slowly, evenly.

Gabriel turned back to Dean then, and there was anger in his eyes. “Naomi did this.” Anger might even have too soft a word for the emotion he saw in Gabriel’s eyes as he named Cas’s attacker.  
  
Dean felt his brow furrow at the statement. “Naomi? What does the bitch want now?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as if he thought Dean should have figured it out already. “The same thing that the rest of my brothers want: more angels.”  
  
Dean furrowed his brow. “How does making Cas sick give her more angels? Is she trying to get him to come home?” Dean looked back at Cas, still silent and unconscious on the bed.  
  
“Dean-o, think bigger.” Gabriel gestured back to Cas with a flick of his thumb. He tossed a piece of candy into his mouth as he continued, distracting the hunter with the absurdity of the action at that moment. Dean wasn’t even sure where Gabriel had pulled it from. At this point, he might even just magic them out of thin air, no one could say for sure. “Cas isn’t _sick._ He’s making another angel.” 

Dean’s eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. “Wait, you don’t mean…”

Gabriel nodded, a bit of humor in eyes, though his face was still dark. “In human terms, he’s pregnant.” Dean shook his head in response, staying quiet as he tried to process it all. 

Sam spoke next, which reminded Dean that Sam and Jack were even in the room at all. “Wouldn’t that make another Nephilim, not an angel?” Dean nodded in agreement, but Gabriel shook his head as he wiggled his eyebrows in Dean’s direction. 

“Unless little Cassie is hiding some important parts, what Dean has been doing with my brother won’t make a Nephilim.” Dean responded silently by flipping his middle finger up at the archangel. “This is a spell. A very old spell that most of the host had forgotten.” 

Dean looked back to where Cas was laying. He had lost himself in the craziness of the moment, but he was starting to worry again. Especially since this included spells and angels. Last time that happened, Metatron had kicked them all out of heaven.

“Will it kill him like it did my mother?” Jack spoke quietly, a look of sadness and worry etched across his features. Dean worried the kid wouldn’t ever smile again if something happened to Cas. Hell, he knew he wouldn’t. 

Gabriel stared Jack down for a moment before he answered honestly, “I don’t know. But I’ll try to keep him alive. That’s why I’m here.” Dean could see that Gabriel was trying to help soothe Jack, but the kid wanted a happy ending, and that was something Gabriel couldn’t promise. Jack stood and walked out of the room in a rush. Dean looked after him, not sure what to do about it all.

Sam stood, shooting Cas a look of sadness. “I’ll look after Jack.” He headed out the door, and Dean couldn’t help feeling grateful. He wanted to comfort the kid, but his concern was overridden by his worry for Cas.

“I’ll let you guys know if there’s any change.” Dean called after Sam’s retreating form. He sat back by Cas’s side, comforted only an ounce by the knowledge of what this was. He held onto Cas’s hand as he looked back to find Gabriel looking pensive. “So, about this spell.”

Gabriel took a chair from Dean’s small table, sitting as he looked Dean straight in the eye. “I won’t sugarcoat it, Dean-o. I don’t know much about the spell. It’s before my time.” Gabriel didn’t pause or wait for Dean to question that. “There were rumors back during Creation that good old Dad had made it possible for us to reproduce. That he had left us a spell. But I thought it was just rumors. Myth.” 

Dean watched Cas’s chest rise and fall lightly. “How did you know to come?” Dean was trying not to be too suspicious of the archangel, but anyone with wings had gained his mistrust over the years, Cas and Jack being the only exceptions. 

“Angel Radio. I’m surprised Cas didn’t hear it and protect himself.” Gabriel looked like he was angry again, both on behalf of and because of Cas. Dean didn’t exactly begrudge Gabriel the emotion.

“After we started our relationship, Cas turned off Angel Radio.” Dean winced at the memory and stroked Cas’s hand. “Some of your brothers weren’t too happy with us.” That was the understatement of the century, but the details weren’t necessary.

“That explains it. Well, Naomi must have known that Cas’s ears were off because she was sending out an ‘all-hands-on-deck’ sort of alert. She found the spell and Cas was the only possible guinea pig she could try it on.” 

Dean paused his stroking of Cas’s hand, looking up in shocked anger. “Why Cas?” Dean wanted to slam someone’s face into a wall. He didn’t know who, but someone. Anything to make this better and to fix the shit Cas was going through. “Just because she needed a fall guy?”  
  
“No, she-” Dean stopped hearing Gabriel’s response the instant Cas began to stir. His focus was completely on his angel in that moment. He barely even registered that Gabriel had slipped out of the door to give them a moment of privacy.

“Dean?” Cas said his name in a question, his eyes still closed and his face contorted with the effort of trying to pull himself out of his sleep. Dean placed his palm softly against Cas’s cheek.

“I’m right here, Baby.” Cas turned his face into Dean’s palm with a smile before his eyes finally opened. There was a look of tiredness there that Dean didn’t care for, but he let it go for now. “How are you feeling, Cas? Gabriel told me… something about what’s going on.” Cas’s eyes bugged a bit at the mention of his elder brother, but he seemed to just accept that Gabriel was just, well, Gabriel. 

“I’m sorry that I was unable to give you the information directly. But I assume what my brother told you is true.” Dean could see the reservation on Cas’s face that he didn’t yet understand, but he let Cas talk. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, Dean. The spell was quick and I lost consciousness before I was able to inform you of what was happening.” 

Dean waited for Cas to continue and prompted when he didn’t, “What actually happened, Cas? Gabriel said it was a spell? That Naomi was behind it?” Cas nodded and sat up slowly, leaning against his headboard. Even though he looked exhausted, Dean felt comforted that Cas looked otherwise unharmed so far. 

“Just before I collapsed on the kitchen floor, I listened to Angel Radio, hoping I might know what was happening to me. I worried that heaven was failing, but instead, I heard Naomi’s boasts about the spell having been successful. She must have known that I was no longer listening, or perhaps she was just that arrogant.” Cas looked angry and Dean understood it. He knew what it was like to be used by heaven. Dean wanted to just hold his angel, but he needed the details about what was happening before he could relax.

“What exactly does the spell do? Gabriel said you’re pregnant, but that can’t be right, can it?” Dean watched Cas’s face, waiting to see the denial he wanted from him, but it didn’t come.

“It is not in the traditional human definition of the word, but my brother’s assertion is accurate. I can already feel my grace growing to create another angel.” There was a sort of peace that came over his features that Dean didn’t understand. Why would he feel peaceful when heaven was making him their bitch?

“Are you in danger? I won’t let you do this if you’ll just end up like Jack’s mom.” Dean struggled to push down the anger he felt toward heaven at that moment. He wished their life together could just be left alone. That he could just sit back, have his whiskey, and love his angel for the rest of his days.

Cas’s eyes flashed with defiance and Dean felt himself cower under the gaze just slightly. “Dean, you will not attempt to decide for me what I can and cannot do. Furthermore, the spell creates a new angel, not a Nephilim, so while I cannot be certain, I do not think the process will bring harm to me or our child.” 

Ire gone from his eyes, Cas wore a look that said he was waiting for Dean to catch up, which would have made Dean laugh if it hadn’t been for the implication. He couldn’t accept what he thought Cas was trying to say. There was no way it was possible.

“Wait, Cas, ‘our child’? What do you mean, ‘our child?’” Dean waited for Cas to explain, thinking that he would just say that he had assumed they would do this together, but Cas had another punch left in him.

“The final piece of the spell, the reason Naomi chose to use me as her test subject, was love. The angel must be in love with another being to bear an offspring.” Dean tried to wrap his head around the karmic justice of that as Cas kept talking. “The child will need a vessel to live here on Earth, and I believe your DNA shall be a part of that. The child will be just as much genetically yours as it will be mine, from my grace.” 

Dean found his head spinning, his world completely thrown off balance. He wanted to be angry at heaven for putting them through this. He wanted to protect Cas more than anything. But his mind was in a state of sludge and he was stuck in it. He didn’t speak or even move, he wasn’t sure for how long, but Cas reached forward and placed his hand on his shoulder in concern.

“Dean?” The hunter almost laughed at the quick reversal of roles they now had. But he couldn’t contain the stupid grin that was beginning to take over his lips as he finally felt the pieces click into place.

“You’re telling me I’m going to be a dad, Cas?” Dean was surprised at the apprehension he saw in Cas’s eyes. 

“If you would like to be, yes. I know this was never part of your plan and-“ Cas stopped talking when Dean placed his fingers to Cas’s lips. 

“It was never my plan because of how we live. And I never wanted a child of mine to be raised in all of this.” Cas looked away with sadness in his eyes, but Dean pressed on, turning Cas’s face back to look him in the eyes. “But having a child with you? That’s the dream, Cas. I want everything life can offer, as long as it’s by your side.” 

Dean saw tears in Cas’s eyes as his angel pulled him forward for a kiss. As they pulled apart, Dean heard footsteps, and he turned to find Sam, Jack, and Gabriel in the doorway, wearing varying expressions. Sam looked impatient, Jack still seemed scared, and Gabriel wore a smirk that never seemed to end.

“Sorry, bro. Didn’t mean to interrupt, but these two wouldn’t wait any longer.” Gabriel stepped in and took sat back down. A lollipop appeared suddenly, hanging out of his mouth like a cigarette. Dean shook his head with a chuckle and sat back against the headboard, half on and half off the bed. Cas leaned into him and he felt his smile spread wider as he put his arm around his angel’s shoulders.

Sam stepped in next, a look of confused worry playing on his brow. Jack quickly followed, his fright seeming to move him forward rapidly. Dean felt a frown cross his lips in empathy of the kid’s worries.

“Are you going to be okay, Castiel?” Jack’s appearance sometimes made it hard for Dean to remember that the kid wasn’t actually in his twenties. Right now it was so obvious that Jack was still a child in many ways, his fear reminding Dean of a time when Sam would look at him the same way when they were kids. He nearly spoke to assuage Jack’s fears, but Cas beat him to the punch.

“I will be fine, Jack.” Cas still wore that exhausted smile (Dean was sure it would be there for some time to come), but he definitely looked happy. Dean almost wanted to thank Naomi for her scheming ways. Almost.

“Care to fill us in then?” Sam looked almost peeved, and Dean could understand it. Neither Winchester liked being kept in the dark. 

Cas shifted a bit under Dean’s arm, giving Dean a silent cue to take point. “The short of it is that Jack is getting a little…” Dean paused and looked down at Cas and over to Gabriel in quick succession. Both of the angels replied in unison.

“Brother.”

Dean laughed, replying, “Thanks. Almost scared how you guys know. Jack’s getting a little brother.” Jack immediately began interrogating Gabriel, as he was closer to the kid, wanting to know every detail. Sam instead chose to focus on Cas and Dean, stepping closer to the bed. He looked like he was at a loss for words, a mix of shock and confusion plastered on his face. Which definitely got even funnier when Dean dropped the next bomb on his little brother.  
  
“Which, I guess, makes you ‘Uncle Sammy’.” 

~~~

_Four months later-_

Zephaniel was born on a boring Tuesday morning. Dean had been a complete wreck the entire time, which hadn’t surprised Sam in the slightest. Throughout the entire four-month ‘pregnancy’, Dean had waited on Cas hand and foot, constantly checking on him and demanding that he let Dean do everything to keep him comfortable. Sam had thought Dean was going overboard a bit, but then again, how many of them had experience with Angel pregnancy? They had all been flying by the seat of their pants. 

It had all been sort of anticlimactic in the end really, because Cas hadn’t even gone into a real labor or anything even remotely similar. He had simply looked to Gabriel and Rowena (who had both decided to stay with them in case they needed an archangel or a witch at any time, though Dean thought the help might not have been worth the nuisance), and stated that he believed it was time. 

Sam had stayed behind as the five of them rushed away. Dean, of course, was struggling to keep calm as he followed them towards the spare bedroom that had set up for the occasion. Sam had tried to stay relaxed as he waited, knowing he had no way of being helpful and would just be in the way. Even Jack was more useful right now due to his powers, even if the kid looked just as tense as Dean.

But when Dean had come back just moments later, crying _“They kicked me out!”_ , Sam felt himself tense up, preparing for the worst. The brothers waited, with Dean pacing again in the same way he had on the day they first found Cas collapsed. Sam had no idea what to do, though he took comfort in the odd feeling of familiarity he felt in being alone by his brother’s side. 

Not too much time passed (for Sam at least, Dean complained endlessly that it was taking forever) before Gabriel popped in beside Dean, somehow completely dressed in his fake Dr. Sexy costume, a giant grin on his lips. Sam’s heart relaxed at the excitement he saw in Gabriel’s eyes, knowing it was all going to be just fine. That didn’t exactly translate to Dean, who just seemed like he was tense enough to punch out Rocky Balboa at any sign of danger.

Dean had barely opened his mouth before Gabriel grabbed his arm and they both vanished. Sam decided that he needed to be in on it all too, due to both the need to know Cas was okay and the need to be involved in everything. So he headed down the hall, trying to keep his steps slow and steady. He stopped at the door as Rowena walked out, her face bright and her hair just a bit less tidy than usual. 

“Go on, ya giant. They’re all fine.” Sam had smiled as he walked past, making a mental note to thank her later. Even knowing what he did, Sam couldn’t help thanking Chuck for sending her into their lives. She had somehow begun to feel like a part of their little Team Free Will, as had Gabriel. He wasn’t exactly sure that they would just disappear now that the baby was here.

The day had been a whirlwind, but in the end, they all wound up crowded into a small bedroom, smiling down at a tiny baby with beautiful little black wings, smiles on everyone’s lips. He was the most beautiful child Sam had ever seen, a perfect combination of both Dean and Cas’s features. 

~~~

Nine months later, Cas watched their weird little family as they all sat around the Christmas tree, a giggling little Zep sitting on a pile of wrapping paper after ripping through too many packages. Dean sat on the floor while Cas rested on the sofa behind him, watching Dean hold a small model Impala in his hand that he made noises for as he entertained Zep. Jack sat to the side, flipping through the lore books he had gotten from Cas this year, his eyes moving quickly as he tried to take it all in at once. Sam had called it; Gabriel and Rowena had never really left after Zep was born, and the three of them now sat to the side, discussing something food related.  

Cas twisted the ring on his finger absently, a smile on his lips at the memory of Dean’s gift this Christmas. Dean had always talked about forever since they had begun their relationship officially, but Cas had been honestly shocked when Dean had presented him with a simple band this morning before their entire family, proclaiming he needed to make an honest man out of him. Cas, of course, had forgotten to even say yes to the proposal in the flurry of kisses he had planted on Dean’s face.

Cas couldn’t believe the life they had now. Were there still monsters? Heaven and Hell? Sure. But as he sat and watched the joy on both of his sons’ faces, he felt an overwhelming sense of contentment he had never known possible. But it was there now, wrapped around them all in the form of tiny hugs and little fingers. Zep had been the most unexpected gift any of them had ever received, but boy was he the most loved.


End file.
